Yunho & Jaejoong Love Story (Series)
by Muruyama-san
Summary: Perjalanan kisah percintaan antara si posesif Yunho dan si keras kepala Jaejoong -tak pernah benar-benar tenang dengan hanya adanya mereka berdua. Berbagai masalah mencoba menguji apakah mampu atau tidak keduanya untuk saling mempertahankan kisah mereka. (Not really good to make the summary - -) -YunJae- Warning! Boys Love.


Title: The EX

Cast: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin dan Junko (belum benar-benar muncul)

Genre: Drama, romance.

Rate: T

Disclaimer: They just belong to themselves and God. I only own the plot.

Author: Uciopeia/Muruyama-san

Happy reading~~~

…

Jaejoong menghela nafas lega ketika akhirnya dosen pada mata kuliah sore itu keluar dari kelas. Ia membereskan buku dan alat tulisnya kemudian memeriksa ponselnya. Sambil melangkah keluar kelas ia membaca pesan yang masuk dari kekasihnya –mengatakan bahwa dia sedang bersama teman-temannya bermain futsal apabila kelasnya sudah selesai ia diminta untuk memberitahu dan akan menjemput kesana. Dengan gesit Jaejoong membalas pesan kekasihnya, ia kemudian bergabung dengan beberapa teman sekelasnya dan mengobrol sambil menuju lantai dasar.

"Kami duluan, hyung!" kata dua orang temannya setelah ia bilang akan menunggu sang kekasih. Jaejoong balas melambai pada dua temannya yang sudah melesat dengan sepeda motor. Ia tersenyum simpul karena dua temannya itu baru-baru ini mengaku berpacaran, padahal sebelumnya hubungan mereka seperti kucing dan tikus. Meskipun sedari dulu ia sudah sadar bahwa mereka sebetulnya saling tertarik hanya saja ego mereka terlalu mendominasi. Untunglah setelah salah satunya dapat menekan si ego, hingga mereka akhirnya dapat bersama.

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menunggu kekasihnya di sebuah kursi di bawah pohon sambil mengotak-atik ponselnya. Beberapa kali ia menyapa dan di sapa oleh orang-orang yang mengenalnya juga dosen. Ia memeriksa jam pada ponselnya –hitungannya ia sudah menunggu selama hampir 15 menit namun kekasihnya belum juga datang. Ia mengirim pesan sekali lagi dan mendapat balasan kalau kekasihnya masih di tahan oleh teman-temannya disana. Jaejoong menghela nafas dan membalas kalau dia akan menunggu. Meskipun kekasihnya sudah meminta maaf melalui pesan, Jaejoong merasa mulai kesal. Sejak beberapa bulan ini kekasihnya memang menjadi salah satu anggota tim futsal di kampus dan itu membuatnya agak tak suka karena si kekasih jadi sering lebih sibuk dengan hobi barunya.

Ketika merasa jenuh, Jaejoong iseng melihat-lihat gallery foto di ponselnya. Ia harus menahan tawa karena menemukan foto-foto kekasihnya yang berekspresi aneh dan lucu namun wajahnya berubah merah saat melihat beberapa foto kemesraan mereka yang agak intim tapi hanya sebatas ciuman. Ia merasa masih tabu kalau harus mengabadikan moment yang lebih intim lagi.

30 menit sudah Jaejoong menunggu dan pemuda itu mulai semakin kesal apalagi ia merasa lelah dan segera ingin beristirahat di apartmentnya. Ia kembali mengirim pesan, tapi sampai beberapa menit tidak mendapat balasan –panggilannya juga tidak di jawab. Saat ia merasa begitu frustasi dan kesal, sebuah motor berhenti dihadapannya. Ia mendongak dan matanya menemukan seorang pria membuka kaca helmnya. Hanya dari sepasang matanya saja Jaejoong tau siapa laki-laki itu sebenarnya. Dia Park Yoochun jurusan Seni Musik –mantannya. Hatinya agak berbunga karena jujur saja Yoochun ini adalah satu-satunya mantan yang paling di sayanginya dulu. Meskipun hubungan mereka harus kandas sejak hampir dua tahun yang lalu, akan tetapi perasaan familiar masih belum benar-benar hilang dari hatinya.

"Menunggu Yunho?" tanya pemuda itu dengan suara yang agak teredam karena helmnya.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi sepertinya dia tidak akan datang," katanya dengan raut wajah yang jelas menunjukkan kalau dia sedang kesal pada seseorang yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Mau bareng?" kata Yoochun menawarkan –pria itu agak menggedikkan dagunya ke belakang.

Jaejoong tidak langsung menjawab, dia merasa bimbang apakah ia akan terus menunggu Yunho disana atau menyerah dan pulang bersama Yoochun? Tapi kalau kekasihnya itu sampai tau dia pulang bersama salah satu mantannya, ia bisa di omeli selama berjam-jam bahkan biasanya Yunho menolak untuk bicara dan membiarkannya merasa frustasi sendiri. Namun tanpa kepastian dari Yunho, ia bisa saja dibiarkan menunggu sampai petang. Hell no.

"Tunggu, aku akan memberitahunya dulu," Jaejoong berkata dengan cepat dan mengirimkan pesan pada sang kekasih karena ia pikir menelfonnya tak akan mendapat jawaban. Setelah pesannya terkirim Jaejoong bangkit dan mendekat pada Yoochun yang dari matanya seperti sedang tersenyum.

Yoochun memberikan sebuah helm pada Jaejoong dan pemuda manis itu menerimanya kemudian memakainya.

"Memangnya tidak akan ada yang marah kalau kau ketahuan memberiku tumpangan?" kata Jaejoong bermaksud menggoda sambil naik ke jok dan menyamankan posisinya dibelakang punggung Yoochun. Ia mendengar Yoochun tertawa sekilas.

"Harusnya itu menjadi pertanyaanku," katanya dan kali ini Jaejoong yang tertawa.

"Yunho bisa ku atasi, tapi bagaimana dengan Junko?" Jaejoong berkata dengan tak begitu yakin untuk mengatasi Yunho ketika kekasihnya itu mulai membahas mantan-mantannya.

"Aku putus dengannya sejak sebulan lalu, Jaejoong. Tumben kau ketinggalan gossip," kata Yoochun dan mulai menjalankan motornya. Jaejoong jadi harus mencari pegangan dan sisi jaket Yoochun cukup membantu. Ia kemudian memikirkan kata-kata Yoochun. Jadi mantannya ini sedang single? Padahal hubungannya dengan Yunho berjalan lebih lama ketimbang Yoochun dan Junko –gadis imut yang satu jurusan dengan mantannya ini. "Berita tentangku sudah tidak begitu penting ya?" Yoochun berkata dengan suara agak keras.

"Bukan begitu, tapi aku benar-benar tidak mendengar kabar itu," kata Jaejoong jadi merasa tak enak.

"Aku bercanda. Orang-orang memang tidak tau kalau aku sudah putus dengan Junko sementara hubungan kami didepan publik masih seperti ketika kami berpacaran," kata Yoochun menjelaskan. Jaejoong menggumam mengerti seolah Yoochun dapat mendengarnya.

"Apartmentmu masih di tempat yang sama, bukan?"

"Tidak. Aku pindah di dekat gymnasium," jawab Jaejoong kemudian menyebutkan lebih spesifik dimana letak apartment barunya.

"Oh, pantas saja. Itu dekat dengan apartment Yunho, kan?"

"Iya,"

Jaejoong terdiam, entah kenapa ia merasa memori di masa lalunya bersama pemuda ini kembali berputar-putar, dan itu membuat setitik rasa rindu memercik di dadanya. Kadang iapun heran mengapa ia memilih putus dari pemuda baik seperti Yoochun ini tapi ia tak boleh berlarut-larut karena bagaimanapun mereka masing-masing sudah memiliki kehidupan cinta sendiri. Yoochun dengan Junko atau dengan calon kekasih barunya dan ia dengan Yunho. Ia harus selalu fokus pada masa sekarang dimana ia hanya harus memperhatikan kekasihnya, Yunho.

…

Sejak kedatangannya, Yunho belum banyak bicara. Jaejoong yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka dibuat heran. Begitu selesai ia duduk di hadapan Yunho dan mengajak kekasihnya untuk mulai makan. Mereka memang biasa makan bersama di apartment Jaejoong atau Yunho, karena Jaejoong pandai memasak.

"Kau kenapa? Kelelahan main futsal ya? Makanya berhenti saja," Jaejoong memberondong kekasihnya dengan beberapa pertanyaan. Ia menyimpulkan keterdiaman Yunho karena kelelahan.

"Kau suka sekali memintaku berhenti main futsal," kata Yunho dengan nada agak tak biasa.

"Iya, maaf," kata Jaejoong memilih menyerah. Dia akhirnya makan dengan tenang begitu juga dengan Yunho sampai tiba-tiba Yunho menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Kau pulang bersama Yoochun, 'kan?"

Jaejoong hampir tersedak oleh makanannya untungnya ia segera meneguk air minum. Ia jadi tau kenapa Yunho jadi sering diam kali ini. "Iya," jawabnya tak bermaksud mengelak karena dari perkataan Yunho sepertinya kekasihnya itu benar-benar sudah tau. "Kau tau darimana?" tanyanya berikutnya. Ia agak terkejut saat Yunho menyimpan sumpitnya di meja. Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan mata sipitnya yang tajam. Ia merasa bahwa kekasihnya ini akan segera meledak sebentar lagi.

"Bukan masalah penting aku tau darimana," Yunho berkata dengan penuh penekanan. "Yang aku permasalahkan adalah kenapa kau hanya bilang bahwa kau pulang bersama temanmu, huh?!"

"Yoochun temanku, 'kan?" Jaejoong menyahut tanpa berpikir bahwa ia semakin menyulut emosi kekasihnya.

"Dia mantanmu, ingat?!"

"Tapi sekarang dia temanku juga!"

Yunho terdiam –namun matanya menatap Jaejoong dengan kesal sementara Jaejoong mencoba tak langsung tersulut begitu saja. "Sudah berapa kali aku bilang kalau aku tidak pernah suka kau berhubungan dengan mantanmu, huh? Apa kau lupa? Perlu aku ingatkan lagi?"

"Memang apa salahnya berhubungan dengan mantan, toh aku dan mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kami hanya berinteraksi sebatas teman saja," Jaejoong masih mencoba membela dirinya. Terkadang ia memang tidak dapat memahami sifat posesif kekasihnya ini. Baru kali ini ia mendapat pacar dengan sifat yang sedemikian posesif.

"Aku tau dirimu, Jaejoong. Kau itu tipe orang yang gampang jatuh cinta, apalagi pada seseorang yang pernah memiliki hubungan denganmu. Maka dari itu aku tak pernah suka kau berhubungan dengan mantan-mantanmu," kata Yunho dengan nada serius dan emosi yang membuncah dimatanya.

Jaejoong terpana mendengar perkataan Yunho. Jadi selama ini Yunho menilainya demikian?

"Jadi menurutmu aku seperti itu? Jadi kau tidak percaya padaku, huh?!" kini ia mulai tersulut pula. Biarlah.

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya kalau kau selalu melanggar laranganku," balas Yunho ketus.

"Laranganmu yang tak masuk akal! Mana mungkin aku harus benar-benar menjauhi mantan-mantanku sementara beberapa ada di kelas yang sama, juga lainnya selalu bersikap ramah padaku,"

"Terserah," kata Yunho dan pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya. Ia beranjak dari dapur –dan Jaejoong segera menyusulnya.

"Lagipula yang tadi itu salahmu, 'kan? Aku menunggumu selama setengah jam dan kau masih asik bersama teman-temanmu bahkan kau tidak merespon pesan dan panggilanku. Kau pikir aku tidak lelah?" ujar Jaejoong dibelakang Yunho yang menuju pintu. Sudah pasti kekasihnya itu akan meninggalkan apartmentnya –selalu seperti ini setiap mereka bertengkar pada suatu masalah yang lumayan.

"Terserah. Main saja dengan semua mantan-mantanmu," Yunho berkata sambil membuka pintu lalu keluar tanpa mempedulikan Jaejoong.

"Okay! Dan kau pedulikan saja tim futsalmu itu!" Jaejoong berseru kemudian membanting pintu apartmentnya. Ia terdiam dibalik pintu dengan perasaan yang menggebu sambil berharap teriakannya tadi tak didengar oleh tetangga apartmentnya tapi sepertinya mustahil. Ia kemudian berjalan ke meja makan dan membereskan semuanya –ia merasa tak selera lagi untuk melanjutkan makan malamnya. Suasana hatinya benar-benar rusak parah. Yunho memang kadang suka keterlaluan. Kadang ia menyebutkan psikopat atas keegoisan dan keposesifannya. Dalam sebulan pasti ada beberapa pertengkaran yang berakhir dengan mereka saling tidak bicara selama beberapa hari, atau bahkan sampai seminggu lebih dan itu sungguh menyiksa. Ia ingin bahwa Yunho merubah keposesifannya –memang benar kata orang cemburu adalah bumbu percintaan akan tetapi menurutnya cemburu yang berlebih karena kurangnya kepercayaan satu pihak pada pihak lain dan disini Jaejoong merasa Yunho tak percaya pada kesetiaannya. Mungkin tuduhan Yunho tentang ia yang mudah jatuh cinta memang benar karena ia baru mengenal Yunho beberapa minggu dan begitu saja bersedia menjadi kekasihnya –akan tetapi ia tak akan sampai mengkhianati Yunho dengan orang lain. Jujur saja ia justru sering merasa tersinggung saat Yunho mulai terlalu cemburuan dan posesif. Tapi walau bagaimanapun ia berusaha mengutarakan hal tersebut, Yunho selalu mempunyai cara supaya ia menjadi menyerah dan memilih untuk mengikuti aturan yang kekasihnya buat. Kadang ia benar-benar merasa lelah.

…

Esok paginya Jaejoong bangun tanpa mendapat satu pesanpun dari Yunho –akan tetapi ada beberapa dari teman-temannya dan… Yoochun. Tanpa alasan yang jelas jantungnya berdegup nyaman apalagi ketika ia membuka pesannya –disana Yoochun bertanya apakah ia masih memiliki gitar yang dulu sekali sering mereka mainkan berdua. Meskipun ia bukan jurusan seni musik tapi ia menyukai musik dan ketika memiliki kekasih yang sama tertariknya akan hal itu, dia merasa dunianya benar-benar sempurna. Ia masih ingat ketika pertama kali ia berciuman dengan Yoochun dimana awalnya mereka berencana akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang sedang hits saat itu. Dia yang bernyanyi dan Yoochun memainkan gitarnya –posisi mereka sangat dekat dan terbawa suasana hingga akhirnya bibir mereka saling menekan dan itu menjadi ciuman pertamanya bersama Yoochun sebagai kekasihnya waktu itu. Kalau di ingat-ingat dari sekian banyak mantan bahkan kekasihnya, hanya Yoochun yang menurutnya sudah melakukan banyak hal-hal romantis dan ia sangat menyukainya.

Yoochun selalu menciumnya ketika mereka sedang bermesraan sedangkan Yunho tidak pernah peduli keadaan. Bahkan pernah saat mereka adu mulut –mungkin karena Yunho merasa lelah, pemuda itu menciumnya dengan begitu tergesa dan menuntut. Dia bukannya membandingkan, hanya saja ia merasa rindu pada saat-saat dimana ia mendapatkan banyak kejutan romantis dari mantannya yang satu itu –Yoochun.

Sambil menjawab pesannya, Jaejoong tak pernah berhenti tersenyum meski kenyataannya ia sudah tak memiliki gitarnya. Sejak putus dengan Yoochun, ia memberikannya pada salah satu temannya dan sekarang entah kemana.

Obrolan lewat pesan itupun berlanjut sampai Jaejoong bersedia untuk menemani Yoochun membeli gitar yang baru itupun setelah ia memancing-mancing lantaran Yoochun selalu peduli akan pendapat Yunho ketika mereka harus pergi bersama. Yoochun memang sangat baik hati. Rasa sesal karena tidak memiliki pemuda itu lagi membuat Jaejoong mengeluh namun berikutnya ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Dia sudah punya Yunho –meskipun sekarang ini mereka sedang dalam masalah.

Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi dengan suka cita karena beberapa saat lagi Yoochun akan menjemputnya kemari. Rasa-rasanya seperti dulu ketika mereka akan berkencan untuk pertama kalinya.

…

Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian Yoochun datang dan Jaejoong mempersilakannya untuk menunggunya di ruang tamu sementara dia harus menyelesaikan urusannya. Dan tak lama kemudian ia sudah siap dengan gaya casual khasnya –tak lupa ia mendapat pujian dari sang mantan hingga membuat wajahnya menghangat.

"Apa kau sudah meminta izin pada Yunho?" tanya Yoochun ketika mereka sudah akan melaju dengan motornya.

"Sudah kok," jawab Jaejoong berbohong. Tapi tadi ia sempat menghubungi nomor Yunho dengan private number akan tetapi nomor kekasihnya sedang tak aktif. Setidaknya ia sudah berusaha menghubungi terlebih dahulu kalau-kalau Yunho membuatnya bersalah lagi.

Seharian itu ia bersama Yoochun menghabiskan banyak waktu di salah satu toko yang menjual gitar. Ada beberapa pilihan yang sulit untuk ditentukan hingga akhirnya Yoochun menyerah dan memberikan hak pada Jaejoong untuk memilih. Awalnya ia merasa tak yakin, tapi setelah Yoochun bilang bahwa apapun pilihannya pasti pemuda itu akan merasa puas. Akhirnya ia memilih sebuah gitar berwarna hitam yang menurutnya terlihat cocok untuk Yoochun.

Kepada pemilik toko Yoochun meminta supaya di sudut gitar tersebut disematkan tulisan –_YJ_- yang awalnya membuat Jaejoong terpana, tapi kemudian ia berpikir dengan logikanya.

"Yoochun-Junko ya?" tanyanya –menatap Yoochun dengan penasaran. Namun Yoochun tak benar-benar menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum kemudian memberikannya sebuah spidol berwarna putih –memintanya untuk membubuhkan tanda tangan pula disana.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Jaejoong bertanya lagi namun ia menerima spidolnya.

"Sebagai tanda kalau kaulah yang membuatku memilih gitar ini," Yoochun menjawab kemudian tertawa ringan.

Jaejoong tersenyum nyaman melihat tawa Yoochun dan iapun mulai membubuhkan tanda tangannya di sisi lain tulisan –_YJ_- disana.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan, kemudian Yoochun memutuskan bahwa mereka akan makan siang di salah satu tempat favorite mereka dulu. Saat itu Jaejoong harus menahan gejolak yang melanda di dadanya. Apalagi Yoochun memilih tempat dimana mereka sering duduk dulu. Mungkin memang ini yang ditakutkan Yunho karena ia sendiri dengan lancang mulai merasakan debaran-debaran khas untuk pemuda ini. Dalam hati dia berharap bahwa ini hanya akan menjadi sesaat.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku lihat Yunho bermain futsal di lapangan kampus tetangga," kata Yoochun memulai percakapan karena beberapa saat mereka hanya saling terdiam selama menunggu makanan mereka datang.

"Dia memang sedang hobi main futsal. Sebentar lagi mungkin akan bosan," katanya –mendadak jadi kesal mengingat betapa Yunho sering mengabaikannya karena futsal. Ia mendongak saat mendengar Yoochun tertawa. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya karena heran.

"Kau masih belum berubah ya?" komentar pemuda itu dengan mata smilenya yang melengkung.

"Huh? Apanya?"

"Kau masih selalu tak suka ketika kekasihmu punya hobi dan berlarut-larut," kata Yoochun menjelaskan. Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya. Ia bahkan hampir lupa kalau dengan mantan-mantannya ia juga bersikap sama. Ia hanya ingat kalau dia mulai tak suka ketika Yunho memiliki hobi baru yaitu futsal.

"Apa aku seperti itu?" tanyanya ragu-ragu, tak siap atas jawaban Yoochun berikutnya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Yoochun dan membuat Jaejoong lemas seketika. Ternyata dia memang tipe yang seperti itu. Sambil tersenyum Yoochun melanjutkan. "Dulu kau sering ngomel saat aku jadi autis menciptakan lagu-lagu,"

Melihat bagaimana Yoochun tersenyum –memperhatikan pancaran matanya yang seperti teringat masa lalu mendorong Jaejoong untuk tersenyum pula. Lalu banyak kejadian konyol yang berputar-putar dikepalanya hingga senyumnya makin melebar. Bersama Yoochun dulu mereka juga sering bertengkar akan tetapi selalu Yoochun yang mengalah atau meminta maaf lebih dulu membuatnya merasa benar-benar dicintai oleh pemuda ini. Ketika pikiran Jaejoong mulai meliar, untunglah pesanan mereka datang –seperti sengaja menghentikannya.

…

Jaejoong diantar ke apartmentnya setelah sore harinya. Mereka berpisah namun gesture keduanya seperti sama-sama belum rela. Yoochun meminta Jaejoong supaya masuk ke gedung apartmentnya lebih dulu, barulah ia pergi dari sana meski sebetulnya dari kejauhan Jaejoong memperhatikan. Ia merasa kini Yoochun semakin gentle dan baik hati. Pemuda seperti itu harusnya tak pernah ia lepaskan dulu –hanya karena kesalahpahaman yang selalu membuatnya menyesal setiap mengingatnya.

Ponsel di kantong celana Jaejoong bergetar bersamaan ia membuka pintu apartmentnya. Nama Yunho tertera disana –Jaejoong melonjak senang kemudian menjawab panggilannya meski ia harus pura-pura ketus terlebih dulu untuk memperingatkan sang kekasih. Sambil memasuki apartmentnya ia tersenyum karena Yunho bilang akan mengajaknya makan malam di luar. Ia mengabaikan kekasihnya yang sama sekali tak menyinggung soal semalam, dan langsung mengiyakan dengan senang hati. Iapun menebak bahwa ia atau Yunho akan menginap ditempat Yunho atau tempatnya. Yang jelas ia harus bersiap-siap dan melupakan segala perasaannya yang beberapa waktu lalu seperti membuncah ketika bersama Yoochun. Hebatnya Yunho –dapat mengalihkan perasaan itu dengan begitu cepat.

…

Potongan pertama meleleh dalam mulut, menggelitik lidahnya hingga menimbulkan produksi saliva yang berlebih. Jaejoong mengeluarkan suara yang mirip lenguhan pelan –dalam hati ia memuji kekasihnya memilih tempat yang sangat bagus dengan kualitas makanan yang bagus pula. Rasa potongan steak dalam mulutnya benar-benar menggiurkan. Iapun dengan senang hati memotong lagi bagian berikutnya dan memakannya dengan riang sementara dihadapannya Yunho memperhatikan dengan senyum khasnya.

"Enak, bukan?" Yunho mempertanyakan meskipun ekspresi Jaejoong sudah jelas menyatakannya sejak potongan pertama masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Jaejoong mengangguk sebagai jawaban –Yunho tertawa mungkin merasa bahwa kekasihnya lucu. Sambil memotong steaknya sendiri, dia terus memperhatikan Jaejoong yang makan seperti anak kecil.

"Kau semakin mencintaku, bukan?" kata Yunho menggoda. Ia menikmati saat Jaejoong menghentikan gerakan memotongnya. Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan bola mata besarnya kemudian menggerutu –menyangsikan Yunho yang harus bertanya lagi soal hal itu namun kemudian ia kembali makan dengan gembira.

"Kau lebih suka steaknya atau aku?" lagi-lagi Yunho menggoda, ia bahkan lebih peduli pada Jaejoong dibanding makanannya. Sedari tadi ia hanya memotong dan membiarkan potongannya diabaikan di sisi piringnya.

"Steaknya," Jaejoong menjawab dengan main-main. Dia tersenyum manis dan membuat Yunho tertawa lalu menyesap winenya namun matanya tak pernah lepas dari sang kekasih.

…

Yunho menginjak pedal rem secara perlahan hingga mobilnya berhenti –menepi dan ia mematikan mesinnya. Hal tersebut membuat Jaejoong keheranan –pemuda itu melihat sekelilingnya yang gelap dan ia asing dengan tempat tersebut mengingat hanya untuk menuju ke restaurant tadi mereka perlu menempuh perjalanan lumayan jauh.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanyanya –melihat heran pada Yunho yang melepas sabuk pengaman kemudian duduk dengan nyaman di tempatnya. Ia menoleh pada Jaejoong –meski penerangan disana tidak maksimal hingga ia hanya dapat melihat mata besar sang kekasih, tapi ia tau bahwa sekarang pasti raut wajah Jaejoong sedang kebingungan. Ia tersenyum membayangkannya.

"Kau ketakutan?" katanya dengan suara yang dibuat berbeda –sengaja untuk menakuti sang kekasih.

Jaejoong memukul lengan Yunho sebagai peringatan agar tak main-main. "Cepat jalan lagi, Yunho!" pintanya dengan nada mengancam.

Yunho tertawa singkat dan menepuk kepala Jaejoong lembut. "Tunggu sebentar. Tempat ini bersejarah untukku," kata Yunho dengan nada serius.

"Bersejarah apanya? Disini gelap tau," kata Jaejoong –nadanya kesal. Ia melihat ke sekeliling –hanya beberapa kali ada kendaraan lain lewat setelahnya keadaan begitu sepi membuatnya merasa tak nyaman meski disampingnya ada Yunho. Ia tidak begitu percaya pada Yunho karena kekasihnya itu juga termasuk penakut sebenarnya.

"Justru itu," Yunho membetulkan duduknya. "Di tempat ini –aku dan pacar pertamaku bercinta. Aku kehilangan keperjakaan disini loh," imbuhnya dengan santai seolah apa yang dibicarakannya tak akan menimbulkan masalah apapun.

Jaejoong merasa tubuhnya menegang kemudian jantungnya berdenyut tak nyaman. Ia memperhatikan Yunho yang terlihat santai di tempatnya –membawa topik semacam itu diantaranya. What the…

"Aku masih ingat bagaimana terangsangnya aku waktu itu," Yunho berujar lagi. Dia menolehkan kepalanya –dan hanya dapat menebak-nebak bagaimana ekspresi wajah Jaejoong sekarang. "Kami bercinta selama kurang lebih 3 jam. Tapi selama itu tidak benar-benar murni bercinta, justru karena aku kesulitan untuk memasukkan –yeah itu lah. Dia juga masih perawan, jadi kami amatir," katanya kemudian diimbuhi dengan tawa khasnya.

Ditempatnya Jaejoong berusaha meredam kekesalannya. Ia terus mengingatkan dirinya bahwa itu hanyalah masa lalu Yunho sedang dia menjadi bagiannya sekarang.

"Waktu aku berhasil masuk, dia menangis dan aku langsung mengeluarkannya lagi. Aku ketakutan karena dia berdarah-darah, aku pikir aku sudah melakukan tindakan kriminal—"

"Penting sekali ya membahas itu sekarang?" Jaejoong berkata dengan ketus meski ia sudah berusaha menekannya.

Yunho menyentuh paha Jaejoong, "Maaf, aku hanya kebetulan ingat saja karena melewati tempat ini," katanya sambil mengusap paha Jaejoong. Ia mendengar Jaejoong menggerutu selama ia mencari tangan Jaejoong dan menariknya mendekat ke pangkuannya. "Rasakan, sekarang dia begitu keras, bukan?"

Jaejoong melebarkan matanya saat ia tau betul tangannya sedang di sentuhkan kemana oleh kekasihnya. Dia buru-buru menarik tangannya dari sana. "Kau apa-apaan sih?!" serunya kesal. Masalahnya bukan karena tangannya harus menyentuh bagian pribadi Yunho dari luar karena hubungan mereka memang sampai ke tahap itu, namun ia menyangsikan penyebab Yunho jadi terangsang. Pemuda itu sedang menceritakan pengalaman pertamanya lalu kemudian terangsang dan memintanya untuk merasakan betapa keras dirinya akibat ceritanya sendiri?

"Hey, aku hanya memintamu untuk merasakannya dengan tanganmu, kan? Bukan mulutmu. Jangan semarah itu dong," kata Yunho –ia mengernyitkan kening atas reaksi berlebihan Jaejoong.

"Aku mau pulang, cepat jalankan mobilnya," kata Jaejoong –nadanya datar tapi Yunho tau bahwa kekasihnya sedang kesal.

"Sebentar lagi dong. Jarang-jarang kan kita kemari," Yunho kembali merilekskan duduknya.

"Jalan sekarang atau aku turun," Jaejoong mengancam. Ia mulai membuka sabuk pengamannya sementara Yunho mulai bergerak gelisah di tempatnya.

"Hey, kau kenapa?" tanyanya keheranan –ia mencoba meraih tangan Jaejoong tapi pemuda itu menepisnya. "Iya-iya kita jalan," kata Yunho akhirnya. Ia memasang kembali sabuk pengamannya dan menyalakan mesinnya untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

…

Sesampainya di tempat parkir gedung apartment Jaejoong, pemuda itu langsung turun tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Selama perjalananpun ia tak banyak bicara, hanya ketika Yunho memaksanya untuk menjawab barulah ia merespon. Yunho lantas mengikutinya setelah memastikan mobilnya sudah aman. Ia mengekor Jaejoong yang berjalan dengan cepat didepannya.

"Hey, Jaejoong," tegurnya dibelakang tapi Jaejoong tidak merespon.

Begitu memasuki lift, Yunho berusaha menyentuh kekasihnya tapi Jaejoong langsung menepis tangannya. Dia tak menyerah dengan semakin menempelkan tubunya, dan Jaejoong terus mengelak sampai pintu lift terbuka lagi.

Jaejoong masuk ke dalam apartmentnya terlebih dulu dan tak ada tanda bahwa ia akan mengusir Yunho meski tak mempersilakannya masuk juga. Setelah menutup pintu, Yunho kembali mengikuti Jaejoong. Kali ini ia bergerak cepat –meraih lengan Jaejoong dan membuat pemuda itu jadi menghadapnya meski sempat mendapat penolakan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya –masih mencengkram lengan Jaejoong supaya kekasihnya itu tak pergi kemanapun.

"Kau pikir saja sendiri," jawab Jaejoong ketus. Ia berusaha membebaskan tangannya dari Yunho tapi kekasihnya semakin mencengkram sampai ia harus sedikit kesakitan.

"Apa karena aku memintamu menyentuh penisku?" Yunho bertanya dan Jaejoong tak menjawab. "Bukankah kau sering menyentuhnya, bahkan secara langsung. Lalu kenapa—"

"Dasar tidak peka! Pulang sana, aku malas melihatmu!" kata Jaejoong murka. Dia menyentakkan tangan Yunho tapi tetap tak berhasil melepaskannya.

"Lalu dimana salahnya? Karena aku cerita soal mantanku?"

Jaejoong diam tak menjawab, dia mengalihkan pandangannya kemanapun, merasa malas untuk melihat pada Yunho.

"Jadi benar?" Yunho menyimpulkan. "Tapi itu semua hanya masa laluku, kau tak perlu semarah ini, 'kan?"

"Terserah lah. Sudah sana pulang!" Jaejoong berseru sambil mendorong pundak Yunho dengan sebelah tangannya tapi ia ikut tertarik karena lengannya belum dibebaskan.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa mantan adalah mantan. Semanis apapun kisah kita dengan mantan, tetap saja masa lalu jadi kau tak perlu marah,"

"Jadi kau membalasku, huh?!"

"Membalas apanya?"

"Soal mantan, 'kan? Ini pasti masih berhubungan dengan yang semalam. Pantas saja tiba-tiba kau menghubungiku lebih dulu, jadi karena ini,"

Yunho terdiam menatap Jaejoong, namun ia tak membiarkannya bebas.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau membalasku dengan mengantar mantanmu pulang ke rumahnya, atau kalau perlu perlihatkan padaku foto-foto mesum kalian dulu," dengan tajam Jaejoong menatap Yunho meski emosinya hampir membuncah, hanya sedikit lagi maka ia akan menyerah. Ia berusaha melepaskan tangan Yunho dilengannya dengan bantuan tangan yang sebelah lagi, kali ini ia berhasil melepaskan diri tapi tak beranjak dari sana. Dadanya naik turun karena emosinya. "Kau keterlaluan," katanya kemudian –kali ini ia membiarkan emosinya meluap dengan tangisnya.

"Hey, aku hanya—"

"Sudah pulang sana!" seru Jaejoong lagi. Dia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar –merasa kalah karena malah menangis ketika harusnya dia mengumpat kasar. Yunho tak menunjukkan gesture akan menyingkir dari sana hingga Jaejoong yang mengambil keputusan untuk meninggalkannya ke kamar tapi ia merasa pergelangan tangannya di cengkram dan lagi-lagi ia dibuat menghadap pemuda itu tapi yang kali ini ia langsung berada dalam dekapannya.

Awalnya Jaejoong berontak tapi karena pelukan Yunho sangat kuat, ia akhirnya menyerah tapi tak membalas pelukannya.

"Aku minta maaf," kata Yunho di atas kepalanya. "Cerita yang tadi itu aku hanya mengarangnya," imbuhnya –memberikan kecupan kecil di sisi kepala Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tak merespon walaupun ia sebenarnya ingin memukul kekasihnya ini. Dia sudah dibohongi ternyata. Bagaimanapun ia sudah terlanjur kesal –tapi tentu tak sekesal tadi.

"Aku kan pernah menceritakan pengalaman hilangnya keperjakaanku padamu. Apa kau lupa?" Yunho kembali berkata dengan suara rendahnya didekat telinga Jaejoong. Kekasihnya masih tak merespon, tapi tak lama kemudian ia merasa tubuh Jaejoong bergetar dan suara cekikikan terdengar. Ia mengembangkan senyumnya dan merenggangkan pelukan. Ia memperhatikan Jaejoong tergelak padahal wajahnya berantakan karena jejak airmata.

Jaejoong tertawa lepas –ia mengingat bagaimana konyolnya sewaktu Yunho harus kehilangan keperjakaannya dan itu bukanlah hal yang harus ia cemburukan. Hal itu sebenarnya adalah rahasia terbesar Yunho dan dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang Yunho biarkan tau.

"Gembira sekali, eh?" Yunho memperhatikan –senyumnya mengembang melihat Jaejoong tertawa meski sebenarnya kekasihnya itu menertawakan dirinya.

Setelah dapat mengendalikan dirinya, Jaejoong menyeka sudut matanya. Dengan sisa tawa ia menatap Yunho yang masih tersenyum padanya. Ia langsung menerjang laki-laki kesayangannya itu dan memberikan serangan kecupan di sekitar wajahnya tapi sengaja melewatkan bibirnya. Lalu keduanya tertawa-tawa seolah perdebatan yang barusan bukanlah masalah. Dan dari itu pula Jaejoong menyadari bagaimana perasaan Yunho ketika ia terlibat lagi dengan mantannya. Meskipun segala kenangan bersama mantan hanyalah masa lalu, tapi ia sendiripun ternyata akan jadi cemburu ketika Yunho yang membahasnya. Jadi ia putuskan untuk menjaga perasaan Yunho dengan tidak terlalu membuka diri pada mantan-mantannya –termasuk Yoochun, begitu pula sebaliknya. Ia meminta Yunho berjanji agar tak pernah terlibat dengan mantan-mantannya. Sekarang ia merasa menjadi posesif ternyata sangat menyenangkan. Ia bahkan melupakan pendapatnya bahwa cemburu berarti satu pihak hanya tak percaya pada pihak lainnya. Sekarang menurutnya cemburu timbul karena rasa cinta yang sangat dalam hingga menyebabkan banyak kekhawatiran meski kenyatannya masih semu. Intinya cemburu sama dengan rasa cinta yang sangat dalam dan dia puas akan pemikiran itu.

…

"Eh Yunho," Jaejoong mencolek punggung Yunho. Kekasihnya itu menggumam kemudian bergerak jadi menghadapnya. Ia menatap Jaejoong dengan mata terkantuk.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku mau mengatakan sesuatu tapi janji kau jangan marah," kata Jaejoong hati-hati. Ia menatap Yunho penuh dengan kecemasan.

Yunho mulai membuka matanya dengan benar. Ia balik menatap kedalam mata besar Jaejoong. "Soal apa?"

"Janji jangan marah dulu," Jaejoong mendesak.

"Ya tergantung," gumam Yunho kemudian menguap pelan.

"Jangan tergantung!" Jaejoong berseru. "Kau harus berjanji tidak akan marah setelah aku mengatakannya,"

Yunho mendecak karena menurutnya Jaejoong sangat berlebihan. "Memangnya soal apa?"

"Janji tidak akan marah dulu dong," kata Jaejoong masih bersikeras.

Akhirnya Yunho menyerah. "Iya, aku janji tidak akan marah," katanya setengah hati. Ia semakin curiga saat melihat Jaejoong tersenyum konyol. "Apa?"

"Sebenarnya tadi siang aku menemani Yoochun beli gitar sampai sore," kata Jaejoong di sertai cengiran bersalahnya. Awalnya ia tak ingin mengatakan hal ini, tapi ia harus jujur pada Yunho sebelum kekasihnya tau dari mulut orang lain dan akan di lebih-lebihkan.

Ekspresi Yunho berubah keras dan Jaejoong menjadi panik.

"Kau sudah janji tidak akan marah, ingat?!"

"Siapa yang marah?" Yunho menggerutu dan bergerak memunggungi Jaejoong, dia menarik selimut sampai batas kepalanya bahkan bagian Jaejoong ikut tertarik ke arahnya hingga membuat pemuda manis itu harus terekspos dengan tubuh telanjangnya.

"Itu marah!" Jaejoong bangkit duduk –menatap Yunho yang bergelung dalam selimut. Ia kemudian tersenyum penuh arti dan menggelitik pinggang kekasihnya hingga Yunho berseru dan menggeliat menolak. "Kalau marah akan aku gelitik terus," ancam Jaejoong meski tertawa geli melihat Yunho seperti cacing kepanasan dibalik selimut.

Karena tak tahan akhirnya Yunho menyerah dan membuka selimutnya. Nafasnya terengah. Dia menatap Jaejoong dengan kesal sedang Jaejoong tersenyum lebar. Tanpa aba-aba dia menerjang Yunho dan memeluknya erat. Walaupun Yunho sempat seperti menolak akhirnya justru pemuda itu yang merengkuhnya dengan begitu bersemangat. Malam itu mereka tertawa-tawa –bermesraan yang diselingi oleh beberapa kekonyolan masing-masing, melupakan masalah mereka tentang mantan.

…

End.

Hihihi, saya balik lagi bawa ff berseries baru -_-  
kok saya jadi hobi bikin yang series2 gini ya? #tanya ama rumput bergoyang ngebor

Maaf kalo disini saya buat YunJae alay soalnya mereka masih anak kuliahan yang kebanyakan menurut saya masih punya sedikit sifat alay (kaya saya contohnya :DDD)

Disini ga di certain gimana YunJae jadian, intinya YunJae udah jadian sejak lama. Ntar kalo ada ide saya kasih dah waktu YunJae jadian tapi jd flash back ))

Btw thanks buat yang bersedia komen/review di ff2 sebelah hehe

Saya seneng kalo kalian seneng baca ff saya

Dan maaf atas banyaknya typo(s) yang bertebaran ( /\)


End file.
